


Der Hauptmann | Inktober Art

by PeiperKrieg



Category: Der Hauptmann | The Captain (2017)
Genre: Art, Exploitation, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Military Uniforms, Nazis, Nazisploitation, Partial Nudity, Uniform Kink, Uniforms, World War II, illegal ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 03:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeiperKrieg/pseuds/PeiperKrieg
Summary: Captain Willi Herold, caught out.





	Der Hauptmann | Inktober Art

[Open outside AO3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oj0x06sc2tolh53/Inktober-1-der-hauptmann.jpg?raw=1)

  



End file.
